Sunfire Hair
by Ensign T'Starla
Summary: Draco muses over Ron's hair. And their relationship.


Title:Sunfire Hair  
Author: Emrald Weasley  
My E-mail Address: ACBEK2318@accesstoledo.com  
Warnings: Rating: PG-13 for slash (Very mild, only a few kisses.) and one f-word. Paring: Ron/Draco OCC: Yes, Draco VERY is OCC (except in the flashback) Sry Dracy-poo! PWP: No, actually. I really think there is a plot. GASP!!!  
Summary: Draco muses about Ron's hair and about how he and Ron got together.  
Disclaimer: Don't like slash, this not for you,  
Me no own, so you no sue!  
  
SUNFIRE HAIR  
  
God, I love his hair. I think I always have ever since I first laid eyes on him. I always have and always will.   
I suppose you're wondering who's hair I'm talking about. I'm talking about my boyfriend of nine months, Ron Weasley. Yeah, you heard me right. The firey, red-headed, punch-now-ask-questions-later, Ronald Weasley.  
I love his hair; it radiates warmth. Sometimes, I'm afraid to touch it, for fear that it will burn me. But, usually, his hair is only like a cozy fire to sit in front of and watch while it warms you. Sometimes his hair is the Sun, as you play outside and it tans your skin and keeps you warm. It's so lifelike, so real.  
He's sleeping now, as I stroke his hair. He purrs sometimes, as I do so. It just makes him look all the more adorable. I know he'll be waking up soon, if I continue, so I stop, withdrawing my hand half-heartedly. As I wait for him to wake, so that I my look into those big, chocolate eyes, I sit here and think back to how we ended up here, together, as lovers.  
*********************************FLASHBACK*********************************  
I'm waiting up here, in the Astronomy Tower, for HIM to come. He told me to be here at 12:30AM, and it's 12:30, so where the fuck is he?!?  
Suddenly, the door creaks open and a head of flaming red hair comes into my line of vision. "Took you long enough, Weasel." I spit out hatefully, forcing as much venom into my voice as I can. 'God, do I always sound that mean when I'm talking to him?' I wonder, hating the way my voice sounded, so spitefilled, when all I want to do was to hold him close and kiss him and love him.............. (1)  
His voice snaps me back to reality. "Sorry, Your Majesty(2), but I was almost caught by Flich."  
"Well, I'm here, you're here, what did you want to tell me?" I ask becoming curious and even hopeful in spite of myself.  
"I.......well, um..........I wanted..........to, um...........tell you that.........um..........." Ron stutters out.  
"Get on with it already. It can't be that bad whatever it is." I tell him.  
"I.......I think I love you." He says quietly, staring at the floor to hide his face from my piercing gaze.  
Oh, wow. Ron loves ME. Me, Mr. Self-Absorbed, Cold-Hearted, Stick-Up-His-Ass(3), is who he loves. And, of course, me being me, I just stand there, stupefied, not saying anything.............  
"Well, ok, I just spilled my heart out to you and you're just standing there, not saying anything, so I think I'm just gonna leave now." Ron says shamefully.  
"No..........wait." I stop him. "Sorry, I was just shocked and what you said didn't register right away. I never in a million years thought that you would ever love me too." I say.  
"What do you mean?" Ron asks, sounding truly puzzled now.  
I push him up against the wall and lean up to whisper in his ear, my hot breath in his ear making him squirm underneath me. I find that I quite like having him squirming beneath me. "I love you too, Ron."  
We kiss. I'm in Heaven. I think he is too. But I'll wait until later to ask.  
******************************END OF FLASHBACK******************************  
Ron starts to stir. "What are you doin'?" He questions me, traces of sleep laced within his voice, looking so cute and loveable and kissable, with his hair mussed from sleep, his mouth stretched cutely in a yawn, his eyes half-lidded and looking so lustful, delicious, and chocolately.  
"Nothin' really. Just thinkin'." I answer.  
"Bout what?" He asks, yawning cutely again.  
"How we got together, if you must know so badly." I answer shortly, sniping at him a bit, not wanting to discuss the topic for fear that he regrets being with me.  
"Oh." That's all he says. After a few tense moments of silence, of which I desperately want to be broken, of which I also fear the worst, he asks, "Do you regret it?"  
"No not at all." I answer quickly. "Do you?"  
"The only thing I regret is that I never told you sooner." He answers.  
"Good." I say, leaning down to kiss him.  
"I love you forever, with all my heart, Draco Malfoy."  
I tap him quickly, lightly, on the nose, in one of my rare moments of sappiness and pure affection. "And I love you forever and ever, with all my heart, until the ends of earth, space, and time, Ronald Weasley." We share a chaste kiss, of which holds more emotion and pure love than all of our previous words could ever hold. Then we fall back onto his bed and sleep once more, dreaming of a new day, a new world, a new life, together forever.   
  
THE END  
  
AN: Well, I got this idea one day, about how red Ron's hair is and how it looked so much like real flames and how it seems to radiate warmth. So I decided to let Draco have an obsession with it. There will possibly be another one, this one from Ron's POV. If there is one it will probably be called "Moonstar Hair" or something similar to that.  
(1)- Much OCC-ness right there! A thousand apologies Dracy!!!  
(2)- I love that! "Your Majesty" I think that's great, shows how Ron is willing to bow down to Draco as Draco's slave or something.  
(3)- Sorry Draco! That's sooooooo not true! Forgive me once again!  
PLEASE R&R!!! This is my first good story! Or, at least, I think it's good...............you tell me.  
PEACE OUT!!! 


End file.
